puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Ring Ring
A fabulous but terribly jealous 12-year-old girl that likes to show off at every possible moment. Ring Ring is most often portrayed as Pucca's dark counterpart. Ring Ring She's 12 years old. She has blue-hair, black eyes, is very beautiful, smart, and likes to be fashionable. But she has a small defect. Ring-ring is the goddess of the wind source curse yang. When someone makes her angry her other personality becomes dominant. She has the ability to stretch and control her hair and the sleeves of her dress, and the power to fly, a lion like roar, and a mighty scream that is capable of destroying half the town. She's viewed as an antagonist character and perceived as villainous. Though half of the chapters she is seen being her regular self. The other half her yang personality takes over. Ring-ring is a living example of yin and yang. And like Pucca and the others Ring-ring has a pet; a white and brown Shih-Tzu puppy named Yumi. Little Yumi is her only family and is the only reason she has not been entirely consumed by this curse. He is the only living being that makes her want to keep a little love in her heart. Ring Ring has autism and is afflicted with a split personality disorder, with the deranged and jealous side often influencing her actions more than her good side. She has been shown to have feelings of regret or sadness at her actions, implying that Ring Ring's emotional problem most likely stems from her rampant feelings of insecurity robbing her of her senses. In Ching It On it is implied Ring Ring is interested in Abyo because he is popular, but in other episodes she has also dated Dada when he was made handsome by Mister Dishy. In Little Miss Sooga, Ring Ring tries presenting her talents to Garu and the other judges in a beauty pageant, in hopes of proven she can better grasp Garu's attention than Pucca. In the episode Tame That Toon, Ring Ring warps to a retro cartoon version of Sooga Village, teams up with her toon version self (a parody of Betty Boop), and tries to erase Pucca. Ring Ring accidentally erases Garu from existence instead, but makes light of her error, as she is delighted in watching Toon Pucca cry. In Ching It On, Ring Ring would not let Ching join her cheer-leading squad because she is Pucca's best friend as well as blatantly liking Abyo. Ring Ring has a Shih-Tzu puppy named Yuni that does almost everything she commands and tries to get her attention when there is something of importance occuring. In the episode Chef-Napped parts 1''', '''2 and 3, Ring Ring convinced Dada, the Vagabonds, Muji, and Tobe to steal all the great noodle chefs of the world, including Pucca's uncles, so they would be forced to cook only for her as revenge for not cooking her food on demand. She was infatuated with the cool Dada, repeatedly telling Pucca that Garu can't do the things that her boyfriend could do, before discovering his identity and dumping him. Ring Ring's Autistic side Ring Ring's autistic side comes out when she is angered. She wears an ornate red gown with a matching crown and "skull horns" appear on her face. In 'It's a Ring Ring Thing '''the autism Ring-Ring is split from the neuro-typical Ring-Ring, via hypnosis, but are later recombined. It is shown in a transition and various episodes that Ring Ring can turn control over to her autistic side at will, although her powers are slightly reduced. She often calms herself down by chanting out a " I'm too perfect to be angry" mantra to prevent herself from going on a frenzied emotional rampage whenever she is ]]experiencing frustration. Sometimes ring ring startes to be be nice to Pucca but it usually turns out that she has an evil plan in mind. ''See Autistic Ring Ring ''Character variations'' * Evil Ring-Ring * Ring-Ring on the Beach * Ring-Ring Dragon girl Guide * Ring-Ring Nefertiti * Ring-Ring Cheerleader Captain * Ring-Mode Ring Leader * Ring-Ring Rat Teeth * Ring-Ring Medieval Maiden * Ring-Ring with ball gown * Ring-Ring with Wedding Dress * Ring-Ring with sportswear * Ring-Ring-Shirt * Ring-Ring Betty Boop * villainess Ring Ring/cloaked Ring Ring * Normal Ring-Ring Description She is usually seen wearing her signature pink dress with matching pink boots and gloves. She has bright blue hair that is in a heart-shaped bun on the crown of her head. The evil version of Ring-Ring has flowing blue hair and a red opera gown with a matching headdress. Autistic Ring-Ring's face gains a reddish tint and skull horn markings. description]] Abilities In her normal form she doesn't have many abilities, when autistic she has unusual powers. Her long hair and sleeves are used as extra arms and grab things in their reach, she also has a high voice that contains powerful sonic booms that can tear up trees. Ring Ring Gallery ring.gif|Ring Ring ff.jpg|Ring Ring posing for the camera RingRingThing.PNG|It's a Ring Ring thing Badge-sharing-1.png|Ring Ring win's Screen 20130804 165744.jpg|Ring Ring as an Eygptian queen Screen 20130804 165755.jpg|Ring Ring model fantasy Hqdefault.jpg|evil Yang Ring-Ring Pucca-ring-ring-por-dos imagenGrande2.jpg|Yang Ring-Ring & Ssoso Ringring by beefcrow-d61ilms.jpg|human of Yang Ring-Ring ((RingRing/Image Gallery| ))RingRing/Iage Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Pucca Category:Antagonists